Withered Rose
by Gene C
Summary: A hero's sacrifice for the world he loves. [I hate myself for this]


The dust cleared and the Gem beast roared it's final roar. It's electric blue skin now turning pale and lustless as it collapsed onto its side. Then, poof, It's physical form degenerated, leaving behind a topaz gem. Our young warrior quickly bubbles the gem and sends it to the temple. Steven let out a small chuckle as he limped towards the the the Crystal Gems. They were trapped in a high tech prison that Peridot built, but Steven knew how to get them out. He placed his hand on a control panel and shuffled through the menu, hitting the release button as he collapses on the ground. There was a loud ringing sound in his head and he was pretty sure that his left ear was bleeding. He stared up at the sky and saw nothing but jagged, purple-grey rocks. A smile played on the young Gems lips. He had saved Earth and the Gems. He saw three blurry figures rushing to his side, all of them screaming his name. He could feel his body being shifted as the biggest of the blurs lifted him off the ground. He knew immediately that it was Garnet. He wanted to hug her; let her know that he was fine, but that would be a lie. His strength was fading, his body felt like a ton of bricks, and his vision was going black.

"Oh my stars, Steven!" Cried Pearl as she kneeled next to his mangled body. She looked over his wounds, tears flooding her face. Steven's body was severely damaged and covered in blood. His gem had a large crack running along it entirety.

"C'mon little dude," said Amethyst as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She sauntered over and stood next to him. "You gotta get up. We still gotta go out for celebratory ice cream."

"Why did you do that, Steven?" asked Garnet. She removed her shades to reveal three, tearful, eyes. "Why did you risk your life like that?" The small form wrapped in her arms chuckled slightly.

"You know why, Garnet." grunted Steven. "We're Crystal Gems, we protect the earth no matter what the cost."

"But its not worth the cost if you're not here, Steven!" Screamed Pearl, her nose running.

"It is." said Steven, his breathing becoming ragged. "Earth is safe, that's all that matters."

"No it's not!" shouted Amethyst, "You matter! You can't leave us like this!"

"She's right, Steven. We don't want you to go! We need you here!" Garnet cried. "Why does it have to be you? Why couldn't it be one of us?" A small, cubby hand caressed Garnets cheek. She took it into her own and held it in place. A meek smile spread across Steven's face.

"You guys know why it had to be me. It was my destiny." said Steven, his breathing becoming more and more shallow. "Besides, If every porkchop were perfect, we wouldn't have hot dogs. It's just how things had to be." Steven took in a sharp breath, "I want you guys to promise me something. When I'm gone, keep protecting Earth."

Garnet pulled Steven closer to her, holding him against her chest. "Don't talk like that, Steven, You're going to be fine! We can heal you."

"Don't lie, Garnet. I know that I'm not going to make it. Just promise me."

"But..."

"Promise me."

"I... We... We Promise. We will keep protecting Earth." said Garnet, tears streaming down her ebony cheeks.

"I love you guys. You're the best mothers a kid could ask for." Steven let out a shaky breath and then... his body went limp.

"No!" Screamed the Gems in unison. Pearl shuffled closer and placed a hand on top of Steven's head.

"You can't die, Steven." said Pearl through racking sobbs.

Amethyst grabbed his lifeless hand and squeezed it tightly. "C'mon little man, wake up. Please... just wake up."

"You can't do this, Steven. We need you!" Sobbed Garnet

"We need you because... Because..." Pearl took a stuttering breath. Then she began to sing, her voice shaking with each word.

_We_

_Are the Crys-tal Gems,_

_We'll al-ways save the day._

_And if you think we can't, _

_We'll al-ways find a way._

_That's why the peo-ple_

_Of this world_

_Be-live in:_

_Garnet, _

_Amethyst,_

_and Pearl,_

_and..._

_Ste-ven._


End file.
